


[M4F] [Script Offer] What Happens in Vegas… [Friends to Lovers] [Accidental Hookup] [Accidental Marriage!?] [Confession] [Riding]

by Anona_Moosey



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anona_Moosey/pseuds/Anona_Moosey
Summary: You and a group of friends decide to go on a trip to Las Vegas. It was all fun at first; you went to casinos, got drunk, and you just had a grand old time. That is until you wake up hung over, naked, with your best friend laying next to you and a diamond ring on your finger.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	[M4F] [Script Offer] What Happens in Vegas… [Friends to Lovers] [Accidental Hookup] [Accidental Marriage!?] [Confession] [Riding]

(groans)

  
  


(mumbling sleepily) Stop it.

  
  


(a little louder) Stop it! Stop shaking me!

  
  


Can’t you just let me sleep for a few more minutes?

  
  


Why should I open my-

  
  


(loud, surprised) Woah! Oh my god, okay, um. Yeah, we’re naked. Why are we naked?

  
  


I mean, I’m not an idiot, I know what it implies, I just-

  
  


(sighs) I just can’t believe it.

  
  


What do you mean that’s not the only thing? What else could’ve possibly happened last night?

  
  


(almost a whisper) Holy shit.

  
  


There’s…there’s a ring on your finger.

  
  


And uh… there’s one on mine too.

  
  


Fuck.

  
  


Where’s our phones?

  
  


(rustling, looking for phones)

  
  


Because, if we find them, we can see if there’s anything to let us know what exactly happened last night.

  
  


I don’t know, photos, texts, stuff like that.

  
  


Okay, found them. Here.

  
  


(Hands over phone, starts looking through own phone)

  
  


Alright, right off the bat I can see the group chat. Apparently, you and I ditched the rest of the group to do our own thing. Looks like the rest of the guys were kind of pissed.

  
  


Nah, I’m sure they’re fine now. Pretty sure they were as hammered as we were last night, so they probably already forgotten about it.

  
  


Okay, going through the camera roll here…

  
  


(scrolls through pictures)

  
  


Um, yeah, I uh, think I found some stuff.

  
  


Well, here’s picture of us at that bar, not too unusual.

  
  


And here’s one of us at some thrift store, and it looks like we bought a cheap suit and a white dress.

  
  


And here’s us at some walk-in chapel thing. With an Elvis impersonator. Of course we got one of those. As if we weren’t tacky already.

  
  


So yeah. This seems to be legit.

  
  


(sighs)

  
  


What do we do now?

  
  


You want to get the marriage annulled?

  
  


(somewhat disappointed) Um, sure. Sure we can…we can do that, I guess.

  
  


(slightly nervous) Huh? What? No, I’m fine. Totally fine.

  
  


It’s not like I want to be married to you either. I want to get this over with just as much as you do.

  
  


(laughs nervously)

  
  


What? No, I’m not acting weird, you’re acting weird.

  
  


(deep sigh)

  
  


It’s just…do we really have to rush?

  
  


Yeah, I know, this is kind of a big thing, but…

  
  


(sigh)

  
  


I don’t know.

  
  


I guess I’m just saying…out of all the people in the world, you’re definitely not the worst woman I could be married to.

  
  


And you’ve got to admit, I’m not terrible either. 

  
  


I mean, we’re best friends, so we get along great. And neither of us had much luck in relationships. If we just stay married, we won’t really have to worry about it. 

  
  


No, I don’t think it’s that weird! Sure, it’d be a little complicated to explain to everybody, but we care about each other. That’s all that matters, right?

  
  


(slight laugh) No, I’m not saying I’m in love with you. But I am saying I could definitely see myself falling in love with you. I already have a crush on you, so falling for you won’t be hard.

  
  


(laughs) Yeah I have a crush on you! Could you be more oblivious?

  
  


So, I know I said a lot of stuff, but it’s still your decision too. I know we’d be skipping more than a few steps if we do this, so if you really want to-

  
  


(cut off by kissing)

  
  


(laughs against lips) Okay, okay, so I gather you’re okay with it?

  
  


(continues kissing)

  
  


(against lips) You know, I can’t remember much of last night. So do you want to, maybe, recreate-

  
  


(cut off)

  
  


Okay, you’re on top of me now.

  
  


(laughs then kisses)

  
  


God, keep grinding on me.

  
  


Shit, you’re so wet already.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


(slight laugh) What? Does grinding against your husband turn you on?

  
  


(moans)

  
  


Because my wife grinding her wet pussy against me turns me on a lot.

  
  


(kisses)

  
  


You want to ride me?

  
  


Alright.

  
  


Let me help you just lift your hips.

  
  


And then sink down-

  
  


(cut off by moans)

  
  


Shit. Fuck!

  
  


Fuck you’re tight.

  
  


(sex ensues, feel free to improv until orgasm)

  
  


(panting)

  
  


Fuck.

  
  


Fuck. I just fucked my wife.

  
  


(laughs then kisses)


End file.
